1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for booting a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, generally, whenever the system is booted, a boot process for loading firmware, an initial program loader (IPL) program and an initialize (INZ) program, an initial program loader process, and an initialization process are executed.
In the initialization process, a resident load module is loaded into a main memory, various control blocks are produced, the running environment of an operating system (OS) is set, and the running environment of an application system is set (for example, a control process is produced).
The above-described process requires long time since the number of times of access to a recording medium such as a disk is very large and an overhead for retrieval of file, production of process or the like is increased. In other words, boot time required until an operation as a computer system starts, is lengthened.
It is thus desirable to achieve an apparatus capable of booting a computer system at high speed.